Your Knight
by innochanuw
Summary: Mino kesal dengan Seungyoon, si adik kelas manis yang bisa apa saja dan merebut satu-satunya prestasi akademik kebanggaan Mino. Apa-apa Kang Seungyoon, ini itu Kang Seungyoon semua serba Kang Seungyoon, tiada hari tanpa Kang Seungyoon. Kapan sih Seungyoon itu mengalah padanya sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik? Winner, SongKang, MinYoon, Mino x Seungyoon Yaoi BxB BL Shounen Ai!


**Your Knight**

.

| Kang Seungyoon Song Minho |

| Romance biasa, lawak |

| PG-13 |

.

 **Crack pair? Boyxboy! Shounen ai:3 yaoi, be aware! BL, BoysLove~**

* * *

"HOIIIII! SONG MINHO!"

Mino baru saja selesai melancarkan aksi 'melompat pagar karena terlambat' saat tiba-tiba namanya (nama lengkah pula) diteriakkan dari ujung gerbang, tepat saat ia menyadari pagar pendek yang mengelilingi sekolahnya tersebut ternyata sudah tua dan berbunyi berisik.

Ia mengumpat pelan sebelum memutar tubuhnya, bersiap 'menamparkan' tas kecilnya yang penuh benda-benda berat, bukan buku kamus atau apapun itu (jangan harap) hanya sekedar stick ps 2 dan laptopnya (Itu termasuk benda berat bukan?) sebelum Mino sadar bahwa...

...teman sekelasnya dan komplotannya itu, Lee Seunghoon dengan tubuh kelewat jangkung dan berlapis kulit saja plus topi buatannya sendiri ternyata sudah berada di belakangnya alias pelaku-memanggilnya-keras.

"Hei! Santai saja, bro! Aku bukan guru BP!" Seunghoon nampaknya terkejut, sepasang mata sipitnya memandang waspada pada tas kecil Mino yang hanya bentuknya saja kecil tapi untuk ukuran badan bongsor sepertinya, Mino tadi terlihat agak kesulitan untuk 'mengayunkannya'.

"Sialan! Kau mengejutkanku!" Mino mendengus kasar sebelum memakai tasnya dengan benar. "Ada apa?!"

Ekspresi terkejut Seunghoon langsung berubah menjadi serius. "Kau tidak tau bro? Benar-benar baru masuk sekolah? Di saat jam 9 begini?"

"Ya, kau cerewet sekali! Danah kembali ke rumah untuk emngambil laptopnya yang tertinggal lalu aku diusir. Puas?" Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai rapper terkenal di luar maupun di underground dengan label hugeboy ini mengorek-orek telinganya, malas sekali mendengar teman sesama sialnya ini.

Seunghoon hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya yang direspon tak baik oleh sang kakak Danah itu. Maklum, adiknya adalah siswi dari sekolah sebelah yang terkenal akan kecantikkannya. Ditambah lagi, ia mengikuti ekskul cheerleader. Wush, langsung saja banyak penggemarnya dari macam-macam sekolah sampai si polos Jinwoo dengan image wajahnya yang mudah memerah tiba-tiba sampai berani emminta nomor telepon Danah pada Mino langsung dengan alasan konyol, ingin mengerjakapan tugas bersama.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau tau," Cengirannya hilang, tergantikan oleh wajah sok sombongnya yang sangat ingin Mino injak saat ini juga. Kelas Inggris sebentar lagi dimulai dan Mino harus masuk sebelum guru bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya tidak menyadari kehadatangannya.

Tapi dengan keberadaan Seunghoon yang memblokade jalannya, Mino jadi kesal sendiri.

"Aku tidak seperti kau yang bisa keluar masuk kelas seenak jidat dengan jabatanmu wakil kesiswaanmu tapi minggir! Kau menghalangi ja-"

"Kang Seungyoon juara pertama. Lagi. Juara dua angkatan setelah di bawah kakak kelas kita tentunya."

Oh damn, Mino benar-benar lupa perihal test seleksi untuk menjadi perwakilan mengikuti olimpiade sejarah seminggu lalu.

Seketika juga matanya melotot parah. "Apa yang kau bilang?"

Seringainya muncul. "Kang. Seungyoon. Mengalahkanmu. Lagi."

Kang Seungyoon adalah adik kelas mereka yang kelewat beruntung sampai sering mewakiili lomba akademik (cerdascermat, olimpiade) begitu di tahun pertamanya ketimbang kakak kelasnya alias Mino sendiri.

Kang Seungyoon adalah juara satu paralel saat seleksi math club sementara Mino yang belajar mati-matian untuk masuk club bergengsi itu (dengan segala macam hidangan ala kerajaan, alat makan kebangsawanan, acara minum teh (jamuan), dan ruangan luas kelewat dingin siapa yang menolak?) malah tak terima sementara Seungyoon menolak untuk ikut klub itu karena waktu itu dia 'iseng' ikut.

Kang Seungyoon adalah perusak prestasi ketiganya (setelah Inggris dan Sejarah) yaitu non-akademik yang berhubungan vocal. Dikarenakan kaki Mino waktu itu terkilir (kakinya yang terluka bukan suaranya dan tentu saja dia masih bisa menjadi rapper di grup bandnya halo?), posisinya di gantikan oleh bocah pucat itu dan tiba-tiba grup band yang sudah susah payah ia bangun dari awal berubah menjadi rock lalu berakhir hanya menempati posisi satu se-distriknya. Mino dengan hidung besarnya yakin sekali kalau dirinya tetap dibiarkan ngerapp pasti mereka akan jadi juara pertama di ibukota dan menandatangani kontrak dengan agency yang hanya dibalas 'jangan bermimpi' oleh si serba bisa,Young K.

Mino tidak banyak beprestasi dalam bidang akademik atau non-akademik, tapi dia juga tidak bodoh. Ibunya hanya memukulnya kalau dia mulai berkelakuan nakal bukan karena nilainya.

Dan dengan segala macam kesempurnaannya di diri Kang Seungyoon, prestasinya lama kelamaan bisa berkurang.

Dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Pengumumannya dimana?"

"Si Lee Berjenggot secara eksklusif datang langsung ke kelas dan mengatakannya keras-keras dari peringkat satu sampai terakhir. Sayang sekal, Bung kau masih dibawahku dan Nam Taehyun. Oh oh kau tidak tau bagaimana reaksi anak-anak dan Seung-"

"Dimana Kang Seungyoon?"

Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Itu hanya petunjuk akan pergi kemana Song Minho saat ini.

Mencari dan menemui Kang Seungyoon, kekasihnya yang belum diketahui semua orang.

* * *

"Ada apa mencari-"

"Bisa tidak sih kau kalah atau mengalah?" Mino langsung menyambar dan Seungyoon menyeringai di balik sedotan bubble teanya yang kelewat besar. _Oh topik yang sama lagi._

"Kau pikir yang lain tidak akan curiga? Seunghoon hyung yang cerdik? Jinwoo hyung yang kelewat polos sampai ember? Atau Taehyun-yang-entahlah-itu?"

"Tapi kau tidak tertarik ikut kan?" Mino tidak bisa untuk tidak kesal. Jelas-jelas dirinya, semua orang, bahkan Kang Seungyoon sendiri tau kalau pemuda bermarga Kang ini memiliki passion lebih di dunia ilmiah (biologi, kimia, geografi) bukan sok merakyat dan hitung menghitung massa jenis yang tidak akan digunakan di lingkungan rumah, karena keberuntungannya saja yang membuatnya bisa di semua hal.

Seungyoon selalu berdalil kalau ini kesenangan semata di hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya bukan backstreet atau apapun itu (karena keduanya malas saja ditagih pajak jadian, traktir, atau digosipin sana-sini) tapi Mino jadi curiga kalau Seungyoon diam-diam sedang bermain sandi morse minta diajak kencan atau menunjukkan status mereka di depan umum seperti orang konyol.

"Astaga, Song Minho. Kita semua akan ikut olimpiade itu. Masih ada karantina bukan? Dan perwakilan tidak akan satu, Song!" Amat sangat menyenangkan mengerjai seorang Song Mino, melebihi menipu kepolosan Jinwoo hyung di kelas akhirnya. Mino sendiri adalah pribadi yang kelewat serius (meskipun dia bukan peraih peringkat satu di kelasnya) melebihi Seungyoon yang terlihat 'lebih mumpuni', bahkan Mino bisa marah-marah dengan suara beratnya itu hanya karena diganggu keseriusannya sampai kalah bermain game dengan Zico.

Melihat ekspresi marah dan beragam ekspresi lain yang keluar dari wajah sosok garang seperti Song Minho seperti kesenangan sendiri. karena wajahnya selalu lucu, orang tertawa bukan karena leluconnya yang receh sereceh selera humor Jinwoo tapi karena ekspresi dan gestur tubuhnya sendiri.

Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bukan mengerjai kekasihnya sendiri?

Mino memicingkan matanya sementara kekasihnya tampak tenang-tenang saja di balik jaket super tebalnya yang melapisi kulit tak sehatnya.

"Aku ragu kalau kau itu sengaja."

 _Tentu saja iya! Ini kan satu-satunya alasan menyenangkan di balik hubungan rahasia! Alasan kau memperhatikanku!_

Tapi Seungyoon tak mungkin berkata seperti itu. Bisa-bisa Mino minta reply dan direkam. Mau taruh dimana mukanya nanti?

Seungyoon hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh yang membuat Mino benar-benar kesal.

Antara mau menenggelamkannya di danau belakang sekolah atau mencubit pipi chubby itu.

Cinta memang buta ya.

"Kapan sih kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik? Perfect, sempurna?"

Nah ini dia. Ini yang amat sangat Seungyoon cemaskan saat Mino menyatakan perasaannya 3 bulan lalu.

Pertanyaan wajar yang sangat ia hindari.

Alasan sebenarnya kenapa mereka tidak _open relationship_.

"Awalnya sih aku tidak peduli. Maksudku yah memang aku begini adanya, payah _loser tan skin_ minta ditonjok sekali sementara kau kan _boyfriend material_ sekali. Bahkan saat first sight aku tidak terpukau padamu karena kau benar-benar menyilaukan dan bukan _bottom_ sekali."

 _Sudah berhenti bicara Song Minho!_

Mino mengangkat bahunya acuh seakan-akan topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini benar-benar santai. "Tapi namanya juga cinta. Buta. Masa bodoh saja sih cuma bingung saja setelah ini aku mau membanggakan apa pada ibu dan adi-"

"Aku pergi duluan, bye." Mino hanya bisa melongo sementara Seungyoon dengan tubuh yang proposionalnya itu melesat begitu saja melewatinya.

"Ya! Kang Seungyoon! Ya! Dengarkan aku dulu sebentar!"

"Hanya mendengarkan kan? Bukan berhenti? Aku dengar kok, suaramu kan toa teruskan saja bicaranya."

Waduh, Mino jadi dibuat bingung sendiri karenanya. _Memangnya dua kata itu berbeda ya?_

Seungyoon tau Mino memintanya untuk tetap tinggal karena ingin didengar curhatan tak bergunanya itu bukan karena tau alasannya kenapa.

Karena meskipun hubungan mereka di rahasiakan, tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi retakkan disana-sini. Seungyoon tidak tau alasan Mino mengiyakan ajakannya untuk berpacaran sembunyi-sembunyi dan Mino juga tidak alasannya mengapa Seungyoon menerimanya dengan syarat begitu.

* * *

"Wanita dan pria, mana yang lebih sensitif?"

Zico dan Namjoon tidak tau hari ini akan tiba meskipun cepat atau lambat pasti sohibnya yang seperti anak TK ini akan menanyakannya.

Sementara Ilhoon dan Seunghoon sudah menatap aneh Mino yang tengah memainkan makan siangnya –aneh– dan sesekali tertangkap sedang melamun.

Jackson sendiri sudah dibuat mati tertawa karenanya.

"Bung! Astaga aku tidak menyangkanya!" Mino mengerutkan alis kebanggaannya tersebut saat pukulan sok akrab Jackson menghantam punggungnya.

"Wah, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata," Namjoon merespon sebelum kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Sebelah dua belas dengan teman mereka yang tak muncul-muncul, Yoongi yang suka tak peduli dengan nasib kawan lainnya –apalagi menyangkut Jackson dan Seunghoon, anti sekali.

"Jadi benar kalau Nam Taehyun baru saja berpacaran denganmu?" Nah, yang dibahas baru saja muncul. Panjang umur sekali dan serangan 'keki' untuk Mino, Jackson, dan Seunghoon sekaligus. _Snow prince_ mereka sudah datang.

"Wow, kau naksir seseorang? For real?" Zico yang berbicara sambil tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Mino yang mungkin jiwanya entah kemana, yang sebenarnya posisi Mino benar-benar mengganggu pengawasan Zico pada anak tetangga yang dititipkan padanya, Zelo.

"Aku sih tidak merespon apa-apa ya, aku kan sudah dewasa. Kau juga, Song. Jadi biarkan saja kediamanku menjadi emas untuk kalian semua," Semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja tersebut hanya bisa _roll eyes_ saja mendengarnya. _Bullshit_ sekali.

"Pertama ya," Mino bersuara untuk memberikan klarifikasi karena ia sudah merasakan tatapan membunuh dari segala arah. "Nam Taehyun namja sekali. Meskipun hanya berlapis tulang, aku tidak seberani itu untuk mengajaknya pacaran. Kedua, Namjoon tolong jangan sok respect tapi pikiranmu pada Jin hyung. Sadar! Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu dengan sikap _fragment-touch_ -mu!"

Kalau Mino bisa, ingin rasanya mengguncang-guncang bahu Namjoon saja sampai pemuda itu akhirnya sadar kalau curcolannya soal kecemasan pada Jin yang terlambat membalas pesan, menjawab telepon, atau apapun itu tidak tanpa berlandaskan pada apapun.

Tapi kalau Mino nekat, Yoongi yang dijamin akan tersikut bisa meminjam sebentar pisau dari dapur kantin dan memenggalnya begitu saja.

"Ketiga," Mino menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. "Aku laki-laki tentu saja bisa menyukai seseorang bodoh!"

"Tunggu dulu," Zico memotong dengan bijaknya saat Yoongi sudah siap dengan pulpen bekas menulis mixtapenya dan Namjoon dengan garpu di tangan. "Bukan seorang perempuan yang kita bahas –maksudku kau bahas disini bukan?"

Namjoon dan Yoongi langsung menoleh ke arah Mino dengan tatapan menghakimi sementara Seunghoon mulai sibuk dengan kupu-kupu yang baru saja lewat dan Ilhoon diam-diam mencomot makanan di piring Mino.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sahutnya membela diri. "Aku hanya bertanya mana yang lebih sensitif."

"Laki-laki," tembak Yoongi langsung. "Mereka baperan."

"Termasuk kau ya?" goda Seunghoon mengerlingkan matanya yang langsung dibalas tajam oleh pemuda pucat tersebut. "Aku hanya anti orang idiot. Bedakan itu dengan otakmu yang suka pindah tempat."

"Tapi memang benar," celetuk Namjoon akhirnya memberikan respon yang 'murni'. "Jin contohnya. Hanya aku saja bukan disini?"

"Aku sih menolak untuk menilai diri sendiri, egois namanya," Ilhoon sudah resmi tak ikut lagi dengan percakapan melingkar mereka.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan pacaran dengan perempuan abis itu langsung laki-laki, maaf," _hah sudah kuduga._

"Tapi kuakui memang laki-laki lebih gampang baper. Setidaknya wanita akan memendamnya dan menangis, tapi aku tidak menangis kalau marah sampai ubun-ubun dan langsung membuat mixtape atau mencaci maki," tambah Zico seraya melirik ke arah Seunghoon yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri –mungkin ada tambahan Taehyung, adik sepupu Namjoon juga di dunianya. _Tumben sekali._

Mino juga setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Zico –bukan Namjoon karena mau laki-laki atau perempuan sekalipun siapa yang tidak gondok (yang langsung dicap baper) dengan sikap Namjoon sendiri? Justru pemuda iritasi itu yang gampang baperan– jadi ia memilih untuk undur diri secepatnya sebelum Seunghoon kembali normal atau Ilhoon titisan Yoongi berhasil terhasut oleh aura-aura Yoongi yang seperti virus.

 _Mungkin benar. Seungyoon sedang baper saja, baru mengalami kekalahan tanpa diketahui siapapun mungkin? Tentu saja aku tidak salah karena tidak melakukan apapun._

"Oke terima kasih sobat!"

Tanpa Mino ketahui kalau cap 'baper' itu perlahan-lahan membuat orang untuk lupa mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

* * *

Seungyoon meremas pelan lengannya yang mulai merasakan menusuknya angin musim gugur di saat sore hari begini. Rasa menyesal perlahan menyergapinya karena udara dingin yang mengganggu, sekolah sepi, dan jalanan yang sama sepinya.

 _Kalau begini caranya seharusnya tadi aku iyakan saja ajakan Mino untuk menunggunya latihan band. Meskipun kita tadi 'bertengkar' sih._

Mino salah kalau berpikir dirinya bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan orang lain karena Seungyoon tidak bisa-

"Wah~si ketua kesiswaan ya? Ha-lo~~~"

-menghadapi anak-anak nakal yang tidak seelit Mino dan kawanannya, yang sebenarnya sangat membenci dirinya.

Seungyoon berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan ekspresinya dan terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi, meskipun tau tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan mengikutinya sampai rumah.

Dan Seungyoon tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang? Sudah hampir malam. Nanti kalau malam, susah mencari jalan pulang."

"Wow wow wow~Kang Seungyoon sendiri kenapa baru pulang? Berpakaian seragam lengkap pula," salah satu dari mereka bersiul rendah. "Bukankah kita sejenis, Kang?"

"Aku baru selesai rapat," jawabnya dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat dan kedua tangannya yang mengepal.

"Oh ya ya ya baik~baik~ kami mengerti, mengerti! Kau kan sibuk dan orang penting bukan seperti kami yang bebas seperti burung di luar sangkar hahahaha! Atau kau pura-pura sibuk ya?"

Seungyoon berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang, ada tiga orang disana. Dipastikan kakak kelas tingkat akhir dengan sebotol soju besar yang mengaku-aku wajar mereka minum karena sudah punya kartu identitas.

"Sunbaenim, kalau tidak ada yang mau dibahas lagi saya duluan. Sudah larut dan udara makin dingin. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Kalau masih ada, maaf besok saja. Ruang kesehatan dan kelas saya terbuka untuk umum kok, saya ada disana sepanjang hari besok. Permisi, sun-"

Seungyoon muak untuk berpura-pura jadi siswa teladan yang terkenal baik dan sabar tapi lebih muak lagi saat ketiga seniornya tersebut sudah berpencar dan memblokir jalannya.

"Tidak bisa kemana-mana bukan?" pemimpin mereka yang masih Seungyoon ingat sekali karena dia selalu membuat keonaran tanpa semua bukti tertuju padanya namun saat Seungyoon memegang jabatan biasa di kesiswaan awal semester kemarin, masalahnya langsung tuntas begitu saja dengan hukuman berat skorsing 3 bulan dan membantu membersihkan kebun.

"Ini sama yang kurasakan saat terkena hukuman tak masuk akal dari sekolah," yang termuda di antara mereka –dia seangkatan dengan kakak kelas Mino hanya saja tidak beruntung sehingga tinggal kelas. "Harusnya kalian membuat hukuman dengan alasan sudah pernah mencobanya pada diri sendiri tau?"

Pemuda bersuara indah ini menghela nafas berat. Harus apa dia sekarang? Berkelahi? Melawan? Setelah tak bisa menghadapi anak-anak bermasalah kelas kakap, dirinya juga tidak bisa-

Rasanya ia baru saja mengerjapkan matanya namun saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, yang ia lihat hanyalah Mino yang sedang menginjak kepala pemimpin trio kelas kakap dan dua orang sisanya sudah terkapar di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir plumpnya yang selalu membuat Mino dalam mode keren-kerennya langsung salah tingkah dan kehilangan fokus.

"Kau baru saja berteriak meminta tolong," balas Mino melepaskan pijakkannya yang mana kala membuat ketiga orang tersebut langsung memohon-mohon ampun di bawah kakinya. "Dan aku disini datang untuk menolong, untungnya bukan temanku yang mendengar. Jadi disinilah aku, tadadadang~?"

Mino pikir dia akan bernasib seperti Taehyung yang beberapa bulan lalu bertingkah romantis pada kekasih cinta monyetnya, Jeon Jungkook dan diberi respon menggemaskan oleh Jungkook –pelukkan hangat yang erat tapi sepertinya tidak seperti bayangannya karena senyum miring Seungyoon dan gerak-gerik sengaknya.

"Aku tidak berteriak apalagi meminta tolong."

"Kau melakukannya, Kang. Percayalah padaku."

"Kalau kau yang bicara sih tidak."

"Haruskah aku mencuri rekaman cctv di lampu lalu lintas di seberang sana?"

Seungyoon tersenyum remeh sebelum berdi-tunggu kenapa posisinya tiba-tiba jadi jongkok?!

"Bah," Pemuda berkulit tan ini tidak tau itu respon posisif atau cemoohan, asal bersuara saja. "Kau lihat sendiri. Kau ketakutan, merasa terancam, menangis, menutup mata dan berteriak minta tolong sambil beringkuk. Mereka gerak melingkar seperti anak TK yang sedang bermain saat aku datang. Kau bisa melihat bukti nyatanya sendiri."

"Tidak bisa ya kau yang mengalah padaku?" Mino tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya. "Kalau ada yang sampai dengar bagaimana? Lalu imageku hancur? Dan direndahkan karena tak berwi-"

Mino baru mau memotong saat kekasihnya tersebut lebih dahulu untuk memotong ucapannya sendiri. "Kalau ada yang melihatku bersamamu bagaimana? Astaga Song Min-"

"Hei, Kang Seungyoon. Tenang," Suara bass yang tercampur baik dengan angin musim gugur yang baru saja menyelinap di jarak antara mereka terdengar begitu menenangkan. "Tidak ada disini yang imagenya hancur atau berani melakukan apapun padamu, ada aku, tukang pukul pribadimu oke? Imagemu tidak akan terdengar sampai rumah, ibumu tidak akan kejang-kejang dibuatnya. Aku tidak akan membocorkan soal betapa tidak bisanya dan tidak beraninya kau untuk berkela-oke oke aku tau!"

Seungyoon cemberut yang membuat Mino tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kau sangat _cute_ tau?"

"Aku laki-laki, Song Minho kalau aku lupa."

"Aku tau~" dendang Mino sebelum mengkikis jarak di antara mereka, mengabaikan permohonan ampun dari ketiga kakak kelas yang mengganggu momen sekali. "Harusnya kau sekarang takjub bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui alasan mengapa kau mengajakku pacaran diam-diam begini."

"Apa?"

"Karena posisi kerenmu, kepayahanku tapi sialnya-aku-keren-sekali-sampai kau-tidak-tega-untuk-menolakku, kehebohan satu sekolah, dan pertanyaan klasik dari orang lain yang kau hindari aku ucapkan tadi pagi bukan? Maaf ya soal itu."

Seungyoon mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan dan permintaan maaf Mino yang kelewat datar itu. Seungyoon juga tidak menolak saat pemuda Song-nya tersebut baru saja menarik tangan kanannya untuk saling bergandengan.

"Tidak dengan kepayahanmu dan keren apalah itu, aku tidak malu kok punya kekasih tak punya bakat sepertimu. Kau kan bisa kubilang tukang pukulku kalau ada yang bertanya."

"Mau kusuruh tukang pukul untuk mengerjaimu? Atau menyebarkan kelemahanmu itu?"

Genggaman tangan keduanya mengerat. "Kau baru saja mengancam kekasihmu sendiri?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya senang kekasihmu ternyata masih manusia yang tidak perfect perfect amat. Takut dan tidak bisa berkela-ADUH! HEI! JANGAN DONG! AKU KAN UR HERO MALAM INI! BERTERIMAKASI-WADOW"

Seungyoon tak bisa berhenti untuk mencubiti lengan dan perut pemuda Song tersebut dengan matanya yang masih agak berair serta pipinya yang memerah.

"Ur hero apanya. Dark Knight sih iya! Nih rasakan!"

Mungkin setelah ini, Seungyoon akan berpikir ulang untuk mem'publikasi'kan hubungan mereka untuk membalas 'kebaikan' hati seorang Song Minho

"Hei, Song Minho."

"Hm? Kau baru saja menggunakan banmal?"

"Ya, karena kau baru saja memukuli orang lain, kakak kelas pula. Penghormatan jenis apa lagi yang kau harapkan selain hukuman?"

"Y-yah! Aku kan melakukannya untuk menolongmu. Kalau bukan karena kau, mana pernah aku nyaris membuat orang te-"

"That's right. Beruntungnya itu karena alasan terdesak, meskipun memukul bukan penyelesai masa-"

"Wow, jadi ini keuntungannya berpacaran dengan anggota kesiswaan ya?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Masih ada hukuman-masuk-sekolah-terlambat-dan-lompat-pagar menunggumu."

"Oh well, _fuck it_."

 **-tbckiwiwiwiw**

Apaan nih /slap/ cinta banget sama pasangan ini, setelah Jiminxeveryone, Jinhwanxeveryone, Yunhyeongxeveryone, sekarang waktunya Minoxeveryone/? /loh ini unofficial couple banget, suka kzl sama member grup yang ganjil susah otp pairingnya (tapi lebih kzl lagi kalo genap,gils itu formasi bikin iritasi). Mino sebenarnya otp sama my jinu atau sma kucing namtae sih?! Kzl. Duh gils, ini sampah banget kaya lost lipbalm HAHA gak tau mau ngomong apalagi (fyi aja ujian bahasa jerman lebih susah dari jepang sama mandarin termasuk ngomong gak?) mau banyak bacot aja di ff oneshot/twoshot berikutnya, aufwiedersen!


End file.
